


What Happens in Macau. . .

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: doesn't necessarily stay in Macau.





	What Happens in Macau. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



He could have easily slipped away and went back home that night. It wasn’t like they had anything to celebrate after a race to forget for most of them. But Mick still found himself going down to where the party was going on. 

He saw Jo with some of his friends and cousins as he made his way to where Maxi and Callum were huddled on one of the tables. Maxi hands him a beer before he could even sit down. “What’s up?” He asks as he looks at his two teammates who were just staring out onto the dance floor. “People watching. Trying to ignore Ticktum parading around with his trophy.” Callum says with a shrug as he takes another drink. Mick could see a few empty glasses, shots and bottles on the table already and that was saying something as the party has only been on for no more than 2 hours. 

Mick looks over to Maxi who just gives him a shrug and scoots closer towards Callum. That was when Mick noticed the hand on Callum’s thigh being Maxi’s hand. “Thirty more minutes?” Callum says as he looks at Maxi who nods. “Hmm?” Mick looks at them with furrowed brows. “Before we make our exit.” Maxi says. “But don’t let us spoil your night. Go have fun, find someone to dance with and maybe get drunk.” Callum says with a cheeky grin. “Thanks but none of them are really my type.” Mick says with a chuckle. “He has someone to go home to, Callum.” Maxi says as he pats Callum’s thigh. “Yeah, true. Say hi to him for us?” Callum asks as he looks at Mick. “Sure but I think you’ll see him sooner before I do.” Mick says. “Oh yeah, I’ll send him your love next week then.” Callum says with a grin. “I hope not.” Maxi says lowly as Callum just chuckles. 

Thirty minutes later and Maxi and Callum did make their exit separately but Mick knows they’ll end up waiting for each other before they go back to one of there rooms for the night. Jo stopped by to introduce Mick to his friends and cousins and his teammate offering him another drink before he finds himself being dragged towards the dance floor. He indulges his friend for a bit laughing as Jo tries to move along with the beat. Mick eventually excuses himself as he steps outside from the party to get some fresh air and to cool himself off. He was trying to find a quiet spot when he hears a familiar voice who’s as if talking to someone on the phone. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The voice says as Mick stops on his tracks. “Of course I wish you were here, idiot.” The person says but there was fondness clear in the way he said it. “Jake.” The name almost said as a sigh. “You don’t have to pick me up when I get back. I don’t really know when that will be.” By this point Mick knew he’s been eavesdropping on a very private conversation. “I gotta go back inside. Call you later when I’m back in my room. Okay, I miss you too.” The person says before he pauses and sighs. “I love you too.” 

Mick doesn’t know how long his been stood there when Lando who was still holding his phone tries to walk back towards the direction of the party. “Oh, hey.” He says when he sees Mick. “Hi.” Mick says, trying and failing to not seem awkward. “You haven’t been here long, have you?” Lando asks as he looks at Mick skeptically. “Just a bit.” Mick says. “You heard me on the phone didn’t you?” Lando asks but not really sounding annoyed that Mick has eavesdropped on what was a private conversation. “Not all of it.” Mick says truthfully. “Please, please don’t tell anyone.” Lando pleads with him, panic briefly flashing in his eyes. “I won’t I swear.” Mick says as he holds up his hand to convince the younger man who was still looking at him pleadingly. “I won’t tell people especially if I know how it feels.” Mick says as he offers Lando a small smile. 

It was as if there was a brief pause and Lando tries to process the words that Mick has just said. “Oh?” Lando asks, still looking at Mick skeptically. Mick just chuckles as he nods yes. “Yeah but he’s the busy one.” He says. “Someone with not enough time for Mick Schumacher? Must be important then.” Lando says but there was no malice in the way he said it. Mick lets out a shaky laugh as he scratches the back of his neck. “It’s a stretch. I get to spend 2 to 3 days with him in a month when he’s back home and I have to fly out to Monaco every time but it’s worth it.” Mick says with a small smile when he notices a frown settle on the younger man’s face. “He always says I do stupid stuff like spoil him every time but I can’t help it. We rarely see each other so I want to make it special whenever we do.” Mick says as a fond smile settles on his face. 

Lando nods as he offers Mick a smile. “Yeah, I kind of get that.” He says. “Maybe you’re not so bad after all, Norris.” Mick says with a chuckle as a small blush creeps up on Lando’s cheeks. The two of them share a look of understanding before Mick checks his watch. “I should let you go.” Mick says. “They’ll be looking for me. But can I ask you a question?” Lando asks. “It’s up to you if you want to answer but do I know who it is?” He asks as Mick smiles at him. “I guess. You’ll probably see him before I do next week.” Mick says with a small shrug. Lando furrows his brows as Mick just chuckles. “Goodnight.” Mick says to him as he heads towards the elevator. “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about a certain Formula 2 champion would you?” Lando calls after him as Mick stops on his tracks to turn back towards him. “He’s the only Formula 2 champion.” Mick says with a smile before he turns back. 

Mick picks up his pace when he sees one of the elevator just closing as he presses the button. He could have sworn his jaw almost dropped when he saw who was inside the elevator. The tall lanky figure of Ferdinand holding on to Sergio. They both look disheveled and their shirts undone at the top and they’ve clearly been kissing with their lips swollen and red. One of the Austrian’s hand was holding on to Sergio’s wrist while his other hand was just resting on his waist. While the Brazilian’s hands were pressed on to the taller boy’s chest. Mick clears his throat as he smiles at them. “I’ll just take the next one.” He says as he takes a few steps back. “Have fun.” He offers them as he gets a small smile from Ferdinand before the doors close on them. 

Mick eventually gets back to his own room as he unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt. He reaches for his laptop and turns it on before quickly opening up FaceTime. The call quickly connects as Mick smiles when he sees Charles smiling at him. _”So how’s Macau?”_ Charles asks as Mick chuckles. “Not bad. Except for the fact that everyone’s hooking up and not really hiding it.” Mick says teasingly as he watches Charles’ eyebrows shoot up. _”I hope you’re not.”_ Charles shoots back. “No, of course not. If anything it just makes me miss you more.” Mick says with a smile as Charles’ face soften. _”Just a month to go and we can spend all the time we can with each other.”_ Charles says. “I love you.” Mick says, wishing he could have Charles by his side in that moment. _”I love you too.”_


End file.
